Traîtrises
by Kohem
Summary: [12x13/12x14 - Wincest suggéré/no lemon] Sam et Dean apprennent la trahison de leur mère et la répudient. Trois jours plus tard entre déception, désillusion et douleur, Dean finit par exiger de Sam qu'il choisisse son camp. C'est la trahison de trop. Le calme étouffant du Bunker devient vacarme virulent et violent où les regrets peinent à demeurer secret. [modifié le 11.12.19]


Bonjour tout le monde !

Je reviens pour un autre OS légèrement Wincest (suggéré - no lemon) qui fait **référence à la fin du 12x13 et au début du 12x14** quand Mary révèle à ses fils qu'elle travaille avec les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques, dû à mon indignation face à la réaction de Dean contre Sam.

Ce texte ayant été assez long à écrire, je pense qu'il sera successible d'y avoir plus de fautes que je n'en fais habituellement. Je tient à m'en excusez d'avance. N'hésitez pas à me les souligner par commentaire ou MP. Je les corrigerais au plus vite.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture,

~XDLodidi

* * *

 **Traîtrises**

 **.**

Pour Sam, pour Dean, la découverte de sa trahison était comme un poids les enfonçant de nouveau dans les abîmes d'un Enfer qu'ils connaissent trop bien. C'était les milliard de coups de couteau dans les entrailles, c'était la faim mordante, le froid brûlant, les hurlements muets, les larmes acides, les rires affûtés.

C'était un tout impossible à décrire, largement impossible à exprimer.

C'était la Chute.

.*.

L'un comme l'autre des Chasseurs Winchesters ne comprenait pas le fondement de cette décision et Mary ne parvenait pas à le leur faire comprendre.

Elle s'était liée à la branche Européenne parce qu'elle y avait vu l'unique moyen de les protéger. Les Hommes de Lettres Britannique étaient capables de l'aider à sauver ses deux enfants.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour s'allier à eux.

Pour le salut de ses fils, Mary n'avait que faire de si ces Anglais étaient Ange ou Démon, de s'ils étaient du bon ou du mauvais côté ; tant qu'elle pouvait reprendre son rôle de mère, rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que d'éliminer les ennemis de ses fils, jusqu'au dernier, tout autant qu'ils sont ; quitte à être responsable d'un véritable génocide planétaire et à devoir se noyer dans leur sang infâme. Il fallait dépouiller la Terre des monstres qui la souillent, purifier le monde des êtres surnaturels qu'importe les moyens.

Tout faire, absolument tout pour les rendre libre.

Parce que si Mary avait bien compris une chose ces quelques jours passés avec eux, c'est que jamais Sam et Dean n'abandonneront. Ses fils, héros d'une guerre sacrée, ne feront jamais autre chose que sauver le monde. Encore et encore sans que personne ne les en remercie. Jamais ses enfants ne seront en sécurité, loin de la chasse, loin des horreurs de leur vie. Ils ne se l'autorisaient, ne l'espéraient même plus. Ils s'étaient résignés à mourir pour des inconnus, dans l'ignorance voire le mépris des autres. Ils s'étaient décidés à sacrifier leur vie de famille pour l'humanité.

Et Mary savait.

Elle savait combien tout ça était à cause d'elle. Elle était responsable de cet aspect de leur vie. C'était pour elle qu'ils avaient été entraîné, c'était pour elle qu'ils étaient chasseurs, c'était pour elle qu'ils côtoyaient la mort quotidiennement. Et elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle refusait de concevoir que ses enfants adorés n'auraient jamais autre chose que cette vie.

Pour y remédier, elle n'avait trouver que ce moyen, se lier à ces chasseurs Européens, devenir un de leur pion. Elle qui avait toujours chercher à fuir cette vie de chasse et de répression devait désormais se noyer dedans pour espérer réparer les choses.

Sam et Dean ne semblaient pas le comprendre, que c'était pour les trente-trois ans passés loin d'eux qu'elle le faisait. C'était pour rattraper tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle n'avait pas eu de passé avec eux, n'avait pas pu les voir grandir, n'avait pas pu les protéger mais c'était finit. Elle avait le futur avec eux et c'était ce qui comptait.

C'était ce qu'elle allait leur donner. Un futur.

.

Sur l'instant, elle n'avait pas réalisé la souffrance qu'elle allait imposer à ses fils. Elle n'avait pas anticipé leur déception ou pensé à ce qu'il voulait réellement. Elle s'était contentée de trouver un moyen de faire disparaître sa propre culpabilité sans imaginer que l'un comme l'autre attendait autre chose de sa résurrection. Parce qu'ils ne réclamaient que la mère qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus ou si peu. Ils n'attendaient rien de la chasseuse.

Comme une imbécile, elle s'était agacée contre Dean alors qu'il faisait la demande un peu désespérée de se contenter de jouer son rôle de mère. Elle avait durement répliqué qu'elle n'était pas « juste leur mère » et qu'elle était également une chasseuse. Chasseuse qu'elle n'aimait pas être mais qu'elle était tout de même. Pour eux. Pour leur futur. Elle faisait ce qu'elle arborait depuis toujours, parce qu'ils sont ses fils. Mais ils ne semblaient pas comprendre le mal que ça lui faisait de retomber dans ce cercle vicieux.

Et puis elle s'était traitée d'idiote parce que si, évidemment qu'ils le savent. Sam et Dean ne peuvent être que conscient de ce que fait cette vie. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait déjà répliqué à son aîné de cesser d'agir comme un enfant. La réponse de Dean avait été la pire chose qu'elle n'aie jamais entendu de toute sa vie. Au moment où elle l'a entendu, elle sut que ce « J'en ai jamais été un » la poursuivrait le restant de son existence. Elle sut que jamais elle n'oublierait le regard humide qu'il lui avait adressé.

Ça réaction la hanterait pour toujours.

Elle avait abandonné son magnifique garçon. A lui, à qui elle avait promis qu'elle serait toujours présent pour lui.

Le silence de Sam était aussi blessant que Dean qui l'appelle Mary. Elle le savait plus mesuré que son frère, plus pragmatique, s'attachant à calmer les humeurs de son aîné. Mary aurait pensé qu'il serait plus compréhensif, qu'il aurait su la comprendre et faire ouvrir les yeux de son frère mais il ne disait rien.

Sam n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il avait laissé Dean cracher sa déception, n'exprimant la sienne que dans des mimiques qui la terrorisait presque davantage. Au fond, Mary était certaine de savoir pourquoi.

Est-ce que si Sam ne disait rien c'était justement parce que ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas ce qu'aurait dû dire le jeune homme compréhensif et indulgent qu'il est ? Est-ce que si ce silence était si effrayant, ce n'était pas plutôt parce que Sam couvait une colère destructrice dont il voulait malgré tout épargner à sa mère ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas se risquer à parler, sachant qu'il serait dur envers elle et qu'il serait bien des choses mais sûrement pas compatissant et conciliant ? Sam savait qu'il n'allait pas l'être. Il ne disait rien parce qu'il savait ne pas être aussi clément qu'on aurait pu l'attendre de sa part et sûrement moins que Dean ne l'était à cet instant.

Mary détestait ce silence autant qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas l'entendre. Elle savait l'essentiel, ce mutisme était la preuve que Sam était d'accord avec son frère, il était déçu.

Lui, qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu rire de joie une seule fois.

.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu qu'elle reste au Bunker quand bien même cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas venue. Ses fils l'avaient rejeté sans imaginer un seul instant qu'ils pensaient la même chose d'elle. Malgré ce désaccord et quiproquo, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Elle devait les sauver, coûte que coûte, et ne s'autoriserait à mourir qu'après avoir purifié l'Amérique voire la planète toute en entière. Pour leur permettre d'enfin passer à autre chose ; pour que Sam puisse avoir la vie de banale qu'il a toujours espéré ; pour que Dean se trouve une femme avec qui partager sa vie.

Si pour ça, pour leur avenir, Mary devait devenir l'être le plus abjecte au monde, détesté autant que l'on peut haïr Hitler ; pour eux, pour ses fils, elle deviendra l'horreur de toutes les créatures surnaturelles et le diable personnifié pour les humains inconscient de l'existence de Lucifer.

Sans aucune hésitation.

Même si pour ça, elle devra devenir la honte de ses fils.

.*.

Sam accusait le coup.

En réalité, n'y arrivait absolument pas.

Après trois jours, il devait encore assimiler la seconde trahison de cette figure longtemps mystifiée. Sa mère, un nom et à peine quelques vieilles images aux couleurs passées, voilà tout ce qu'il avait eu d'elle pendant plus de trente ans. Ça, entrecoupé de quelques rencontres improbables et quelques jours miraculeux après une résurrection extraordinaire.

C'est tout ce qu'on a bien voulu lui accorder.

Un espoir doux que le bonheur était à porter de main, brisé en l'espace de quelques jours quand elle est partie réclamant du temps, voulant en réalité de l'espace vis-à-vis d'eux. Dean ne s'était pas trompé à ce sujet. Il avait fallu des semaines pour qu'elle revienne vers eux, qu'elle accepte de les voir comme ses fils et de tenter de rattraper le temps perdu.

Et Sam avait espéré, ô combien espéré que le trou profond creusé dans sa poitrine par les années de chasse soit enfin comblé par sa présence, par son sourire, par son rire.

Mais Mary n'était pas vraiment avec eux même quand elle était à leurs côtés. Ils n'avaient pas franchement fait connaissance depuis son retour sur Terre c'est à peine si Sam avait pu lui adresser la parole seule à seule. Il avait très vite remarqué qu'elle le fuyait. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisent plus ou moins par hasard dans un couloir du Bunker, elle s'empressait de demander des nouvelles de Dean. Elle ne lui avait pratiquement posé aucune question, rien. Ni sur son passé, ni sur ses projets futurs, comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle n'échangeait avec lui que lorsque cela concernait la chasse, comme s'il n'était qu'un chasseur lambda.

Sam était malheureux. D'autant plus quand elle l'entendait rire dans la cuisine avec Dean et Cass'. Evidemment il était jaloux de son frère mais Sam n'en a rien dit. Il avait un peu peur de ce qu'en dirait Dean mais surtout parce que lorsqu'elle s'en allait, après seulement quelques heures ou quelques jours s'ils étaient chanceux, Dean semblait redevenir cet enfant avec qui Sam avait grandit. Éternellement triste, toujours déçu, à l'allure droite malgré une solitude qui émanait de son dos. Sam savait alors que Dean était aussi dévasté et inquiet que lui.

Et quoi qu'ils disent, quoi qu'ils fassent elle repartait toujours. Seule, sans dire où ni pourquoi ou pour combien de temps.

Sam tentait de trouver des réponses. Pourquoi ne restait-elle jamais avec eux ? Qu'avait-elle trouvé de mieux à faire que de rattraper le temps perdu avec eux ? C'était à se demander si elle les considérait toujours comme ses enfants... Sincèrement, Sam commençait à en douter très fortement.

Et la nouvelle était tombée comme ça, brusquement, sans raison particulière. Elle avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle faisait fondre des cerveaux de Rougourous et en était venue à expliquer qu'elle travaillait avec les Brits'.

Ça lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide avec, en prime, la sensation d'une chute sans fin – et Sam est parfaitement bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait de tomber pendant des jours entiers, sa chute dans la Cage se résumant à ça pendant un temps.

Une trahison incompréhensible.

En cet instant, c'était le seul mot qu'il parvenait à associer avec le nom de sa mère. Elle était une traîtresse. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Comment sa mère pouvait-elle s'allier à ceux qui l'ont torturé des jours durant ? Ne l'aimait-elle donc pas ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Le détestait-elle au point de vouloir vivre avec les bâtards qui lui ont tailladé la peau, brûlé les pieds, brisé les côtes, joué avec son esprit ?

Comment c'était possible ? Sam s'était posé la question pendant la journée suivant son départ avant que la réponse ne s'impose douloureusement à lui. Elle ne le considérait définitivement pas comme son fils. Elle ne trahissait personne parce qu'il était personne pour elle. Voilà. Mary, sa mère ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être même qu'elle le détestait pour l'avoir arraché à son paradis, pour l'avoir arracher à ses vrais fils.

Celui qu'il n'a jamais été.

.

Sam avait beau savoir ça, il aimait sa mère. Il ne savait pas qui elle était vraiment mais il l'aimait. Et c'était d'autant plus douloureux de savoir qu'il ne la connaîtrait jamais davantage.

Sam l'aimait si sincèrement sans réellement comprendre sur quoi se basait cet amour proche de l'irrationalité. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme brisée et corrompue. Il l'aimait comme il n'aurait jamais pu penser être capable d'aimer un fantôme, . Et maintenant qu'elle était là, ce sentiment envahisseur était effrayamment plus intense, excessif, disproportionné, sans limite, dangereux. Il l'aimait. C'était trop faible pour exprimer combien cet amour lui prenait le cœur. Sam n'avait jamais connu ça de sa vie. C'était totalement différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère. Mary était plus que sa mère, il ne l'aimait pas seulement, il la vénérait, la glorifiait. Elle était comme une déesse, comme la perfection inatteignable qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'adorer.

Sam avait toujours eu la foi et quand il priait, il priait Dieu mais également sa mère.

La chute ne pouvait être que d'autant plus violente et insupportable quand à peine vingt-quatre heures après son départ, il avait ouvert les yeux sur la réalité. Mary n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments. Il ne voyait que cette explication. Il n'y avait que ça de possible pour justifier cette trahison. Aucune mère aimante n'aurait pu s'allier avec les types qui ont séquestré, affamé son fils pendant des jours. Alors Mary ne devait pas l'aimer.

Et Sam était désespéré de le comprendre enfin. Désespéré de se rendre compte qu'encore une fois ce serait lui et Dean contre le monde. Désespéré que personne, mis à part son frère, ne serait là pour l'aimer un peu.

Alors quand Dean le confronte lui attribuant un rôle de pacificateur, terme qui sera toujours sarcastique compte tenu de son implication dans l'Apocalypse, c'est pire que tout. Sam se sent dépérir quand il l'accuse de tenir droit sur la corde raide et lui reproche de ne pas se laisser tomber. Parce que Sam est en constant équilibre, penchant d'un côté ou de l'autre, vacillant vers l'un puis vers l'autre mais finalement, funambule hors pair, il demeure en équilibre entre ces deux camps. Un entre-deux qui déplaît à Dean et dont il ne se gêne pas pour lui en faire une remarque acide qui finit de le briser en mille morceaux.

« T'es toujours au milieu, Sam. Pour une fois, choisis ton camp. »

Le jeune Winchester l'a regardé partir de la cuisine, stupéfait, complètement soufflé par son blâme. Sam a l'impression de sentir son corps se rompre quand il voit Dean disparaître de la cuisine du Bunker. Il est détruit pour de bon, son cœur serré dans sa poitrine, il se dit que même Lucifer lui-même n'est jamais parvenu à l'anéantir à ce point.

Comment peut-il lui demander de tomber ? Comment peut-il exiger ça de lui ?! Parce que, quel que soit le côté où il chute, c'est toujours choisir, c'est toujours perdre, c'est toujours être déloyale !

Sam s'y refuse.

Il refuse tout net qu'on le force à choisir. Il ne veut pas perdre le peu de chose qu'il a encore. Et tout ce qu'il a désormais c'est sa famille. C'est Dean et c'est sa mère. Même si Dean est en colère et se trouve incapable de le chérir comme avant ; même si sa mère ne l'aime pas et ne voit en lui qu'un chasseur utile pour ses connaissances. Il ne peut pas les perdre. Même si Dean ne veut plus faire d'effort pour le protéger et le soutenir, même si Mary ne veut pas tenter de le connaître et le côtoyer. Il ne supportera pas les perdre. Même si la relation qu'il entretient avec l'un et l'autre est superficielle, Sam ne peut plus se séparer d'eux.

Il a besoin d'eux pour vivre, pour trouver le courage de respirer. Et on lui demande de choisir alors même que choisir l'un d'eux, c'est les perdre tous les deux ?! Non ! Sam n'en fera rien. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre sa famille à nouveau, aussi illusoire soit-elle. Il n'y survivra sûrement pas.

.

L'aîné Winchester monte d'un pas lourd les marches en fer de l'escalier menant à l'extérieur. Sam se rend à peine compte qu'il le suit dans les couloirs. Dean est sur le point de partir mais cette fois Sam ne va pas supporter d'entendre la porte claquer comme l'avait fait Mary des mois plus tôt, comme elle l'a refait trois jours plus tôt. Dean dit que c'est pour aller boire mais un mauvais pressentiment doublé de sa peine lui fait réaliser qu'il n'est plus sûr de rien. Si son grand-frère le laisse derrière, si Dean l'abandonne à son tour, tout seul, il est certain qu'il va perdre la tête et devenir fou. Même si c'est l'espace d'une heure, c'est bien trop pour que Sam aille trouver de l'huile sacré et un briquet.

\- Je te trouve injuste ! lâche-t-il la voix vibrante au moment même où Dean s'apprêtait à mettre la main sur la poignée.

Ce dernier ralentit puis se tourne lentement vers son cadet qui l'a rejoint sur le petit palier juste devant la porte. Il a les yeux humides, la gorge compressée tandis que la peine le rend fébrile.

\- Pauvre petit Sammy ! lance-t-il avec cynisme. « Tu boudes parce qu'on te gronde ? »

Sam reste muet à l'air mauvais que lui lance son frangin en pleine figure.

« Tu n'es plus un gosse Sam. »

Il y a tellement de rage et de tristesse quand Dean lui crache ces mots... Sam tressaille à l'entendre. Ça fait mal de savoir que lui, il a été un enfant à l'inverse de Dean.

« A ton âge, on ne vient plus pleurnicher et hurler à l'injustice du monde parce que t'es trop puéril pour décider quelque chose ! Grandit un peu merde ! »

Sam demeure toujours médusé.

Il croit bien avoir perdu l'usage de la parole quand il réalise que son aîné a raison. Se plaindre de l'injustice de sa vie c'était bon quand il avait 15 ans, quand on l'empêchait d'aller à l'école et l'obligeait à chasser des fantômes et des goules. Maintenant il a largement passé l'âge de faire l'enfant gâté d'autant plus quand la triste réalité de son frère ne s'étant jamais plaint de toute sa vie se rappelle à lui.

Peut-être que Dean a raison ? Peut-être qu'il n'est qu'un sale égoïste ? Pourtant Sam refuse de se laisser dire qu'il a été gâté. Dean était peut-être là, son enfance aurait sûrement pu être pire sans lui mais au final, Sam n'a jamais été heureux ou si, pendant quatre frêles années avec sa Jessica. Quatre ans fabuleux pour lui montrer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si seulement il n'avait pas été avili à ses 6 mois par un Prince de l'Enfer, si seulement Azazel s'était préoccupé d'un autre que lui, si seulement sa mère était restée couché cette nuit du 2 novembre 1983.

Et aujourd'hui, ça aurait pu changer. Sa mère est là, vivante, pas fantôme ou reflet arborer par un monstre, pas une version d'elle plus jeune ou issu d'un rêve accordé par un Djinn. C'est elle et le bonheur avec elle ! Il est là, à quelques centimètre de ses doigts, juste un effort et un peu de patience et il l'aurait eu. Rien qu'un peu, trois fois rien et il aurait été heureux !

Il aurait pu connaître le véritable bonheur ou au moins un semblant de ce sentiment mais Dean n'y a pas pensé. Il l'a foutu à la porte en même temps que leur mère, trop déçu pour accepter d'échanger un regard supplémentaire avec elle. Bien sûr, Sam comprend sa colère et les raisons qui l'ont poussé à la rejeter mais son frère n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Il a décidé pour lui, comme il le fait toujours. Parce que Dean est persuadé qu'il sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son petit-frère sans envisager que Sam puisse avoir envie d'autre chose.

Evidemment, lui-même est en colère, déçu, frustré et complètement largué mais Dieu il n'a jamais voulu la voir repartir et avoir dû lui dire de s'en aller, c'était comme s'arracher le cœur de sa poitrine. Seulement Dean semblait si blessé par leur mère qu'il n'a pas eu le courage à le contredire, il n'a pas voulu, sachant pertinemment que Dean le comprendrait comme une trahison de sa part aussi.

Alors il n'a rien dit, a prier sa mère de partir dans l'idée de convaincre Dean de lui laisser s'expliquer à nouveau et il s'est brisé le cœur en la voyant refermer sans douceur cette porte de fer. Il s'est senti comme dans la Cage : seul, blessé, désespéré, pleins de bonnes volontés mais les regrettant tellement.

Dean attendait beaucoup de leur mère, c'est évident. Ses espérances se sont foutues la gueule par terre et c'est un nouvel Enfer qu'il va devoir traverser mais Sam aussi l'a vécu et va le revivre cet Enfer. Mais en plus, maintenant, Dean lui impose un autre dilemme ?!

Alors oui le coup est parti tout seul.

.

Son poing vient s'abattre violemment contre la mâchoire de Dean sans qu'il ne le voie venir. Ce dernier est entraîné en arrière et tombe contre la rambarde. Il vient poser une main contre sa joue douloureuse et tourne son regard noir sur son frère, accusateur, dans une mine arboré par les enfants qui se font gifler par leurs parents, un regard empli de rage et consterné par la trahison que ce geste suppose.

\- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, grogne Dean entre peine et outrage en se redressant.

Sans attendre de Sam qu'il s'excuse ou se justifie, Dean attrape son frère par le col et lui assène un, deux, trois coups semblables à celui qu'il vient de recevoir. Sam fait un pas en arrière et rate la marche derrière lui. Il dévale lourdement l'escalier en fer, entraînant avec lui Dean dans sa chute.

Quand ils s'arrêtent enfin de tomber, Sam se retrouve dos contre le sol, Dean au-dessus de lui. Très vite, celui-ci se met à califourchon sur son cadet, s'inquiétant nullement du fait qu'il n'ait pas ouvert les paupières. Il ne lui demande pas comment il va, de s'il est blessé ni ne lui fait des excuses. Il arme plutôt son poing qu'il abat sur sa joue sans ménagement.

Les coups s'enchaînent, sa bague écorche la joue de son cadet qui se mord la langue sous l'impact. Du sang s'échappe à la commissure de ses lèvres tandis que Dean prépare une énième offensive. Sam profite de ce temps de battement pour se mettre sur la défensive et il finit par arrêter son frère en le retenant par le poignet. Ils s'échangent un regard, courte trêve où ils s'analysent. Dans leurs orbes dilatées, un trop plein de sentiments se laisse voir : la colère, la souffrance, le chagrin, l'horreur de la trahison de l'autre, la déception de la déloyauté de l'autre.

Dean plisse des paupières et Sam comprend qu'il va reprendre ses coups alors il le devance pour le prendre de court avant qu'il ne s'acharne de nouveau sur lui. D'un coup de pied assuré et violent, Sam déloge son frère de sur lui, poursuit par un coup de coude dans les côtes pour mettre Dean à terre pendant qu'il se relève. Dean gémit sa douleur, se venge d'un jeté dans les mollets de son petit-frère qui tombe vers l'avant et se rattrape contre la table de la salle des cartes.

L'aîné Winchester se lève à son tour, profite de ce temps où Sam se tourne pour lui refaire face pour abattre à son tour son poing. Le cadet pare sans mal, réplique par un crochet qui n'atteint pas sa cible. Un coups après l'autre, les frères se battent comme il y a longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Décharger le trop plein de sentiments dont ils n'ont jamais su comment s'en libérer autrement que par la violence, à coups de pieds et de poings.

Ils s'acharnent, libérant toute cette hargne explosive, incapable de faire autrement pour l'expulser. Fureur qui camoufle avec brio une douleur intense qu'ils ne s'autorisent pas vraiment à exprimer.

Les chaises de la salle des cartes tombent quand Sam est repoussé en arrière. Dean attrape la première chose qui lui passe sous la main – la lampe – et la lance sur son frère. Celui-ci place son bras en protection sur son visage, l'ampoule se brise sous l'impact et les éclats de verres viennent lui couper l'avant-bras.

Sam n'accorde pas d'importance au sang qui coule, ni aux brûlures faites par le verre chaud de l'allogène. Il se redresse vivement, jette la chaise sur laquelle il s'était accroché sur son aîné pour le repousser avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge. Dean dévie la trajectoire du meuble dans un grognement et s'avance de nouveau vers son frère qui le garde à distance, un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Dean se plie de douleur, une main sur la table, le souffle coupé et Sam abat un dernier coup de pied dans la jambe d'appuie de son aîné qui tombe de côté, se cogne contre la table et emmène avec lui les dernières chaises qui tenaient bon.

Sam reprend son souffle et replace ses cheveux, le regard vissé sur son aîné qui grogne en cherchant à se relever et qui lui lance un regard noir. Il se demande bien ce qu'aurait fait leur mère si elle avait su qu'ils finiraient par se jeter la moitié du bunker à la gueule, tout ça pour décompresser.

Est-ce qu'elle serait revenue vers eux ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait ignoré les injonctions de Dean pour les arrêter ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait persister à être leur mère ? Même si elle ne l'aime pas, au moins pour Dean ? Sam espère de tout cœur que pour Dean au moins, elle aurait agit.

Finalement, qu'importe si elle ne l'aime pas, Sam fera avec. Il veut bien qu'elle le déteste à tout jamais si c'est pour qu'elle aime son frère aussi immensément qu'elle semble le haïr. Il pourrait même faire exprès si ça lui permettait d'avoir l'assurance que Mary serait la mère dont Dean a besoin, parce que Sam sait combien Dean en a besoin et qu'il veut qu'enfin il se repose, qu'il puisse se laisser de manière maternelle comme lui l'a materné. Sam peut rester avec son désespoir de ne pas être aimé par sa mère si elle aime son grand-frère.

Il devient alors irrévocable que Sam n'est pas en colère contre son aîné. Non c'est autre chose qui lui empoigne le cœur. Après tout, Sam a toujours su au plus profond de lui-même qu'il est maudit et que jamais il ne connaîtra la sérénité, l'amour, le bonheur. Non cette rage n'est pas contre son frère qui lui demande un choix impossible, ni contre son destin de merde, ou par le fait que Mary ne l'aime pas.

Non, il est plein de rage parce qu'il voudrait accorder du répit à son frère et que Dean ne le sera jamais tant qu'il existe.

Sam est furieux contre lui-même.

.

Dean met un temps conséquent pour se remettre du coup de pied puissant qui lui a retourner l'estomac et donné la nausée.

Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, il se redresse et se tourne pour faire face à Sam, prêt à reprendre la bataille acharnée dans laquelle ils sont perdus. Il découvre son jeune frère immobilisé au milieu de la pièce ravagée, le regard lointain figé contre lui. Dean voit à la lueur dans ses yeux qu'il s'est égaré dans une réflexion et qu'il ne le voit pas vraiment.

Il ne peut retenir le rictus victorieux, désapprobateur et colérique. Il lui a pourtant appris à ne jamais baisser sa garde. Il sait pourtant que c'est un risque qu'en tant que Chasseurs ils ne peuvent se permettre. Dean en vient à conclure que Sam ne le considère pas comme un réel danger tout comme il ne voit pas qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une petite bagarre de routine mais d'un véritable affrontement. Dean n'a pas finit de mettre sa rage dans ses poings.

Vilement, il décide de lui prouver combien il fait preuve d'insouciance. Ce n'est pas parce que Sam est son petit-frère qu'il n'est pas sérieux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'a protéger toute sa vie qu'il ne sera jamais capable de régler le compte de son benjamin quand il décide qu'il est temps. Et Dean en a assez, il ne supporte plus qu'on le tienne toujours pour responsable quand il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour sa famille.

Il parvient à se détacher de la table qui lui servait d'appuie sans bruit et vient exécuter une prise qui a toujours fait ses preuves. Sam ne remarque même pas qu'ils ne se font plus face. Il reprend conscience de ce qui l'entoure qu'au moment où Dean glisse par derrière un bras puissant contre sa gorge. D'un coup de pied à l'arrière des genoux, il fait tomber Sam à genoux sur le carrelage devant les escaliers qui mènent à la bibliothèque pour l'empêcher de se délivrer de sa prise et amène son autre main à l'arrière de sa nuque, compressant totalement sa gorge.

Un coup sec et il lui brise la nuque.

Dean ne sait plus combien de personnes il a tué de cette manière. Quelques choses proche de la centaine.

Comme tous ceux avant lui, Sam s'agrippe en désespoir de cause à son avant-bras, tentant vainement d'éloigner le membre qui lui coupe la respiration. C'est davantage un automatisme de son corps qu'une volonté de se défendre. Sam sait qu'il est impossible de se libérer de cette prise encore plus quand c'est Dean qui l'effectue. Il se contente de fermer les paupières sachant pertinemment qu'il a perdu même s'il perd toujours.

Sam n'a jamais réussi à vaincre son frère bien qu'en réalité, il n'a jamais été entièrement sincère dans ce genre de bagarre et, a toujours mit de la réserve dans ses coups. Jamais de sa vie il n'a essayé – étant ni possédé ni dirigé par le sang de démon – de véritablement nuire à son aîné. Dean est toute sa vie et le blesser intentionnellement c'est comme s'amputer soi-même les poumons. Sam en est totalement incapable. C'est presque contre-nature et s'en est effrayant.

A l'inverse, dans sa rage, Dean a l'air d'oublier qu'il se bat contre son petit-frère et pas un monstre. Il maintient la pression contre la gorge alors que Sam commence à suffoquer, un peu choqué qu'il persiste, peu habitué à ce que Dean aille si loin. Généralement, il le relâche dès qu'il montre des signes d'abandon. Cette fois pourtant la colère de son frère semble lui faire oublier son amour pour lui. Quant à Sam, il se serait peut-être débattu, hurlé le nom de son frère, prié qu'il le lâche mais il est trop triste pour ça parce que soudain, il lui semble comprendre enfin.

Au fond, il s'est peut-être toujours bercé d'illusion ? Après sa mère qui l'abandonne pour ses tortionnaires, Dean montre peut-être son vrai visage ? Sam n'a peut-être bien jamais été aimé par personne. Peut-être que Dean en a assez de son crétin de petit-frère qu'il fout la merde chaque putain d'année de sa vie et qu'il a décidé de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute ?

Sam doit se faire une raison, Dean n'est absolument pas submergé par sa peine au point d'oublier que c'est son petit-frère qu'il tient entre ses bras, prêt à lui briser la nuque et non un monstre. Il continue de l'étrangler parce que maintenant, Sam n'est plus différent des monstres, c'est d'ailleurs totalement identique.

Quand il y réfléchit, ça n'a rien de bien étonnant. Dean s'est toujours plié en quatre pour lui, s'est toujours sacrifié pour lui, a toujours renoncé à ses envies et besoins pour combler les siens. Sam n'est qu'un fardeau immensément lourd pour son frère. Si c'était que ça ! Il est aussi un putain de monstre. Sam s'est toujours considéré ainsi, au moins depuis la mort de Jess, il n'y a pas de quoi s'étonner à ce que Dean pense différemment de ce qu'il est et de ce qu'il pense lui-même. Après tout, il a du sang de démon dans les veines en plus d'être le véhicule de Lucifer, celui-là même qui disait l'aimer. Ne serait-ce pas la chose la plus ironique du monde ? Sam en quête d'amour n'est aimé que par le Diable en personne.

Un éclat de rire dément lui traverse la gorge face à l'ironie de n'être aimé que par Satan ; un Archange déchu qui n'est pas capable de montrer _son amour_ autrement que par la violence et la torture. Serpent pour qui aimer et détruire sont des synonymes et pour qui Sam s'est laissé séduire. C'était le Destin et Sam ne peut plus lutter contre la destinée.

Alors Sam abandonne.

C'est cet éclat qui semble ramener Dean à la réalité. Brusquement il relâche son cadet qui a un hoquet de surprise quand enfin ses poumons s'emplissent d'air. Dean se détache de son frère qui était en appuie contre son torse qui se laisse tomber lentement pour s'allonger sur le dos. L'aîné l'appelle. Sam se contente d'abattre le creux de son coude sur ses yeux en toussotant sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Il ne veut pas le voir pour le moment, toujours perdu entre deux sentiments contradictoire, celui rassuré de savoir que ce n'est pas une seconde trahison par son frère l'autre déçu qu'on l'oblige à continuer alors qu'il venait de baisser les bras pour les ouvrir grand afin d'accueillir la mort.

Dean demeure assis un peu plus loin. Sa culpabilité empli la pièce comme une aura sombre. Sam sait qu'il est en train de se traiter de tous les noms pour avoir prolonger la prise à un rien de le tuer totalement. En temps normal, il se serait empressé de lui assurer qu'il ne lui en veut pas et de lui retirer de la tête l'idée qu'il ne vaut rien ou tout autre sottise qui fait de Dean un martyr. Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Sam a des choses à dire avant de le pardonner.

\- Ne fait pas de moi le méchant, grogne Sam, la voix encore enrouée par le manque d'oxygène. Dean je t'interdis de faire de moi le méchant de l'histoire ! Je n'ai rien fait qui justifie ta colère !

Sam tousse encore mais ignore la douleur qui lui lance de partout après cette bagarre et se met en appuie sur son avant-bras gauche non blessé pour dévisager son frère.

« Ne pas parvenir à se mettre dans un camp, ce n'est pas un crime ! Tu ligues ta colère et ta violence contre moi sans raison valable ! Tu n'es peut-être pas habitué à ce que je m'oppose à toi mais tu ne peux pas m'accuser de vouloir nous garder uni ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de la renier Dean ! Je ne te le permets pas !

Dean le dévisage sans répondre. Son teint est plus pâle que jamais tandis que du sang coule de son nez et de plusieurs entaille au visage. Il est partager entre son dégoût de soi pour avoir été violent et sa rage de comprendre que Sam soutient toujours Mary. Il veut s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'il vient de faire à son petit-frère et en même temps il veut lui hurler dessus. Il a l'impression que la folie l'a définitivement rattrapé. Il lance un regard sur ses mains tremblantes.

\- Sam... Je suis-... Mon dieu, Sam ! Je t'ai-... Qu'est-ce que je-

Dean s'interrompt et se lève brusquement.

\- DEAN !? crie Sam entre panique d'être abandonné malgré ses efforts pour retenir Dean dans le Bunker et rage de ne pas être écouté par son aîné.

Il reçoit le silence pour réponse et son cœur se durci brusquement comme une pierre acérée. Chaque respiration devient alors une torture. Il se laisse tomber sur le dos, replace son bras blessé par la lampe que lui avait lancé Dean contre son visage s'empêchant de laisser les larmes couler. Il pense au Colt qui n'est pas très loin, il a juste à ramper jusqu'à la table pour l'attraper. Juste un petit effort pour assouvir sa folie.

Il n'a pas le temps de s'y laisser tenter que Dean revient. Ce dernier s'agenouille près de la tête de son benjamin et pose la trousse de premier soin à côté d'eux. Sam déloge son bras pour dévisager son frère, il ouvre la bouche hésitant encore entre interrogation, soulagement ou colère mais il est coupé court par Dean qui lui attrape doucement le poignet droit et pose délicatement une compresse stérile imbibée d'alcool. Un grognement de douleur lui échappe tandis qu'il éloigne brusquement son bras dans un reflex hors de contrôle.

\- Sammy... souffle-t-il à demi-voix. Il faut arrêter le saignement.

Sam se contente de hocher de la tête. Dans un silence désagréable, Dean soigne avec attention son cadet, pose des compresses avec une crème sur la large brûlure et termine de bander la totalité de son membre blessé. Il tente de désinfecter les petites plaies sur le visage de son frère quand il dévie la tête dans un geste rageur.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, tonne Sam. Arrête d'éviter la discussion.

Dean opine légèrement la tête, rangeant la trousse de soin pour occuper ses mains. Dans un grondement irrité Sam l'empoigne sèchement le poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Est-ce que tu vas dire quelque chose oui ou merde !

\- Je suis désolé Sam. Je n'aurai-

\- Je m'en fiche ! contre Sam excédé de la mauvaise volonté de son aîné.

\- Elle nous a menti Sam, dit-il doucement bien qu'avec une pointe d'indignation. Elle nous a trahi ! Déçu ! Elle n'est pas-... Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux la défendre… lâche-t-il sans éclat de voix. « Comment le peux-tu ? Elle travaille avec ceux qui t'ont torturé Sam !

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais ?!

\- A croire que non putain ! Ils t'ont blessé, torturé pendant des jours ! Des jours et elle, elle vit avec eux, mange avec eux, parle, sourit, rit avec eux !

\- Je sais ! Je sais putain ! Mais c'est maman ! lâche Sam d'une voix proche du supplique. « Dean ! »

\- Alors quoi ? Ça l'autorise à travailler avec ces connards ? Elle n'est pas une déesse Sam. Elle n'a pas plus de mérite que moi à être sanctifié ! Elle ne le mérite pas, pas après ce qu'elle a fait !

Et Sam devine que dans l'esprit de son frère, il y avait un « Moi non plus, je ne le mérite pas » à la suite de cette affirmation.

Dean s'est toujours considéré comme méritant les flammes infernales pour l'éternité et cette allégation n'a jamais été aussi présente dans son esprit qu'en cet instant précis. Dean Winchester, sauveur de l'humanité, mérite l'éternité dans les bas-fond de l'Enfer parce qu'il a balancé quelques chaises contre son petit-frère et a fait perdurer une prise un peu trop longtemps. Et aller comprendre comment lui, le garçon aux sang de démons, le véhicule de Lucifer qui a amené l'Apocalypse par trois fois mériterais le Paradis selon son frère.

Pour Dean, Mary mérite le même Enfer que lui, pour le mal qu'il considère qu'ils lui ont fait et Sam le Paradis pour le bonheur qu'il n'a jamais connu.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir ! C'est ignoble de ta part. Tu ne peux pas-… Tu ne peux pas me contraindre à prendre parti ! Je- Bordel ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est _elle_ Dean. C'est ma mère ! Et je- Tu ne peux pas espérer que je choisisse entre ma mère disparu depuis mes 6 mois et mon frère qui est la seule chose que je n'ai jamais eu ! Tu ne peux pas, Dean ! Ce- C'est injuste ! Totalement injuste de ta part parce que tu sais très bien quel serait mon choix !

Dean soutient le regard humide de son frère assis face à lui par terre, le cœur gros et lourd parce qu'au fond, il sait bien, l'a toujours su. Il sait quel sera le choix de Sam. Tout comme il sait qu'il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il prenne sa décision. Il suffit de constater sa réaction quand ils ont su la traîtrise de Mary. C'est Dean qui a fait tous les reproches, Sam n'a fait que demander quand est-ce que tout cela avait commencé. Rien d'autre.

La décision était déjà prise, bien en amont de cette conversation.

Ça ne l'étonne pas franchement. Comment en vouloir à son petit-frère de lui préférer sa mère alors qu'il a poussé la bagarre trop loin allant presque jusqu'à le tuer ? Comment lui en vouloir quand Sam vit enfin le miracle de rencontrer sa mère qu'il n'a jamais connu et qui lui a tant manqué ? Comment lui en vouloir ? Et même temps, Dean lui en veut tellement. C'est lui qui l'a protégé depuis le drame, lui qui l'a nourri, habillé, soutenu, éduqué, protégé ! C'est lui, pas sa mère ! Lui et pas elle, merde !

\- Tu as raison, souffle Dean en se levant du sol. « Fais ce que tu veux Sam. »

Il s'apprête à repartir, boire ces foutus verres qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de se prendre, songe qu'il va littéralement se noyer dans l'alcool et peut-être pour de bon cette fois. Ce serait bien. Il arrêterait d'être déçu. Et puis, il a l'avantage de déjà savoir à quoi s'attendre de l'antre de Lucifer.

\- T'es qu'un con ! lâche le plus jeune Winchester dans son dos.

Dean se tourne vers Sam qui s'est levé, son regard se fige sur sa gorge rougit puis il hausse des épaules.

\- Ouais, t'as sans doute raison Sammy. Rien qu'un con.

Sa réponse a au moins le mérite de clouer le bec de son frère. Sam semble rester coi devant son approbation. Pas de blague vaseuse ni de phrase cynique. Dean s'avoue vaincu. La trahison de sa mère et de son frère a fini de le mettre au tapis. Lui qui croyait qu'ils allaient enfin vivre en famille, bah putain il ne sait pas comment il fait pour que l'espérance soit toujours aussi présente dans son cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je veux ? finit par demander son cadet.

Comme Dean ne répond rien, Sam continue.

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ? Est-ce que tu crois que si les rôles avaient été inversé, si c'est mon vœux le plus cher qu'Amara aurait exaucé, est-ce que tu crois que Maman serait apparu, Dean ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais espérer de plus que de la connaître enfin ?

Sam arbore un sourire triste à cette idée. Si seulement il savait. Sam a longtemps prié Dieu pour qu'on la ramène mais c'était avant de savoir ce qui se tapit dans l'ombre. Il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer, sans même avoir un seul souvenir d'elle, son cœur est empli d'amour pour elle et il ne laissera personne supposer l'inverse mais soyons réaliste, il y a longtemps qu'elle ne lui est pas vitale.

Sam a vécu sans sa mère toute sa vie, et il a trouvé quelque chose de plus important qu'un visage figé sur trois photos abîmées. Il a Dean et contrairement à Mary, Dean est bien vivant lui. Alors jusqu'à l'instant où il a vu sa mère brandir une arme contre Toni Bevell, son frère n'avait toujours été que sa seule préoccupation. Parce qu'il n'osait espérer la voir autrement que dans ses rêves et qu'il avait l'intime conviction qu'une seule chose pouvait sauver tout le monde et ce n'était pas la résurrection de sa mère. Qu'importe combien il aurait souhaité la voir, il s'était voué à ne jamais la connaître.

\- Dean… Tu ne comprends pas… lâche-t-il enfin. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas maman mais-… Après tout ce temps, ce n'est pas d'elle dont j'ai besoin. J'ai su vivre sans elle, tu as su me donner tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour combler ce manque. Je l'aime Dean, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'elle, c'est toi.

Dean fronce brusquement des sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me dis ? lâche-t-il dans un rire nerveux. « Sam tu-

\- Si ça avait été moi, Amara n'aurait pas fait ressusciter maman.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait pour réaliser ton souhait le plus sincère.

\- Tu sais.

Dean écarquille les yeux plein de stupeur puis secoue la tête.

\- Encore cette histoire ridicule ***** …

\- Ce n'est pas ridicule.

\- Ça l'est Sam.

\- Qu'importe, décide-t-il ne voulant pas laisser Dean lui faire ses remontrances habituelles. « Je ne te dis pas ça pour qu'on se prenne la tête à ce sujet. Amara t'a donné ce dont tu avais le plus besoin Dean, si Maman est là, c'est parce que tu le voulais.

\- Elle est là parce que mon vœux le plus cher n'a jamais changé depuis que tu es né. Je veux tout faire pour que tu sois heureux. Si Maman est là c'est parce que j'estime que tu en as besoin et qu'après tout ce que tu as subi, tu as le droit à un peu de bonheur.

\- Je ne crois pas. Amara a exaucé ton vœux pas le mien. C'est ton besoin qu'elle a comblé, pas le mien.

\- J'ai besoin de Maman parce que tu en as besoin Sam.

\- Alors c'est comme ça ? lâche ce dernier dépité. Tu ne vies que pour moi ?!

\- Oui.

Un silence plane entre eux que Dean interprète comme la fin de leur dispute. Il se sent dix ans trop vieux. Entre la bagarre et leur discussion qui ne semble avoir aucune conclusion possible, l'envie de se détruire le foie est exacerbée. Il reprend son mouvement avec la nette intention de se saouler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, jusqu'à en vomir ses intestins dans les caniveaux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas l'important ?! Le retiens encore Sam. « Combien de fois je dois te dire que ce qui importe ce n'est pas que moi, mais que toi aussi tu comptes !?

\- J'ai jamais compté, réfute Dean.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Dean… Est-ce que… Dis-moi ce que j'ai fais pour que tu ne penses jamais à toi ?

\- Pourquoi ça devrait être ta faute ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lâche-t-il dans un mouvement de bras défaitiste. « Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que tu sois toujours à t'oublier. Est-ce que tu as déjà fait quelque chose sans penser à moi ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie ? Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de prendre une décision pour toi et pour personne d'autre ?

Le silence de Dean est poignant. Sam en a assez de cette situation. Assez de la dépréciation qu'éprouve Dean pour lui-même. Sam en vient même à douter que son propre mépris qu'il ligue de lui-même à lui-même pour avoir déclenché l'Apocalypse et abandonné son frère il ne veut pas savoir combien de fois n'est même pas la moitié de ce que Dean pense de lui-même. Dean se déteste mais même si Sam aussi se déteste, il croit qu'ils ne sont pas du tout à la même échelle.

C'en est effrayant.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Maman, contre Dean pour se donner contenance.

\- Le rapport c'est que tu la rejettes parce que tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour moi ! Voilà pourquoi !

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors est-ce que c'est ce que, toi, tu veux ?

\- Je-

Dean en vient à dévisager Sam sans arriver à répondre avec sincérité.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais rien de ce que tu veux toi, Dean ?

Le susnommé n'est capable que de hausser des épaules.

Sam s'approche de son frère, main tendue vers sa joue maltraitée par ses propres poings. Dean le fixe avec intensité mais très vite son regard dévie pour se figer sur sa gorge où la trace de son bras est encore visible en une marque rouge vive.

La réponse est évidente. Il se détourne pour éviter le contact de son frère, recule d'un pas et plante son regard verdoyant dans celui de son cadet.

\- Parce que. Je ne le mérite pas.

Sam ferme ses paupières comme recevant une sentence de mort. Il serre ses poings, plante ses ongles dans la chaire de ses mains déjà abîmé par leur combat, pour s'empêcher de secouer son aîné dans tous les sens. Il voudrait un moyen d'entrer dans son crâne et détruire toutes ses pensées de ce genre. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour apaiser l'esprit de son grand-frère...

« Parce que je mérite l'Enfer.

Du sang coule en gouttes des coupures de ses ongles en forme de demi-lune tandis que sa mâchoire se crispe. Il se retient de reprendre les coups qui le démangent. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour faire comprendre à son stupide frangin qu'il doit vivre pour lui et que putain il n'est pas celui qui mérite l'Enfer d'eux deux.

\- Et tu traites mon souhait d'être ridicule, dit Sam en ouvrant doucement les yeux qu'il pose durement sur son aîné. « Dis-moi, en quoi c'est si ridicule alors que tu ne penses qu'à te sacrifier pour ta famille ? »

\- Parce que toi c'est inutile !

Sam lâche un rictus désabusé en agitant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Ce n'est pas inutile d'espérer te sauver Dean. Ça ne le sera jamais et je m'en fous de savoir que tu n'approuve pas, c'est comme ça que je le ressens et c'est comme ça que j'espère que ça finira.

\- Tu ne peux pas.

\- Si Dean. Et je vais le faire. Je vais trouver le moyen de te sauver. Avec tout ce qui nous entoure dans le Bunker, je serais bien capable de trouver une solution.

\- Non Sammy. Je ne veux pas, complète-t-il dans un murmure empli de détresse.

\- Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ou bien tu veux ce que je veux.

L'aîné grimace dans un grognement agacé.

\- Ne retourne pas mes convictions contre moi, Sam ! lance-t-il d'une voix colérique presque paternel.

\- Ça prouve combien elles sont stupides.

\- Ça ne prouve rien du tout si ce n'est que tu es un manipulateur !

\- Peut-être que c'est moi qui mérite l'Enfer plus que toi, réplique le cadet avec cynisme.

\- Même pas en rêve ! Tu n'iras pas en Enfer !

\- Au moins nous tombons d'accord sur quelque chose.

Dean a un moment de surprise face au ton plus léger de son jeune frère. Sam a décidé d'en finir. Il en a marre de ce dialogue de sourd et il vient d'y mettre un terme. Une dispute qui s'achèvent à la Winchester avec une énième discussion qui ne mène à rien mise à part à les blesser davantage. Dean vient porter une main dans ses cheveux et soupir avec beaucoup de théâtralité signe qu'il baisse les bras et repousse à plus tard les nombreux sujets de discordent qui ont été abordé, comme le demande Sam.

Ce dernier lâche un sourire en acte de bonne foi et de trêve. Il est épuisé. Deux jours que son esprit lui souffle vilement que sa mère ne l'a jamais aimé un seul instant et lui a imposé terreur nocturne sur terreur nocturne. Il n'est toujours pas convaincu de l'amour de sa mère pour lui, se contentera de celui inconditionnel de son frère.

Il bâille avec force quand il sent Dean glisser une main contre sa nuque, son pouce sur sa joue tuméfier. Sam ouvre les paupières juste à temps pour voir son frère déglutir et baisser les yeux avec honte.

\- Sammy...

Le susnommé coupe court à toute parole en prenant Dean dans ses bras. Celui-ci, malgré sa surprise, ne tarde pas à répondre à cette accolade. Il resserre avec force son benjamin tâchant de transmettre ses regrets et ses excuses en rendant l'étreinte réconfortante.

\- Je suis désolé, souffle Dean dans l'oreille de son frère alors qu'il amène une main dans sa chevelure humide par la transpiration.

\- Ne me demande plus jamais de choisir entre toi ou maman ou Cass', tonne Sam camouflant au mieux l'émotion qui lui fait vibrer les cordes vocales. « Je ne veux plus perdre Maman, je ne veux plus perdre qui que ce soit d'autre. »

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'elle, lance Dean bien malgré lui sans parvenir à décrypter sa propre intonation de voix.

\- C'était avant que je ne l'a vois. Maintenant je-

Sam se détache de l'épaule de son frère puis tourne la tête vers lui sans rompre l'accolade douce qui répare leur corps et le cœur après la lutte douloureuse.

« Merci Dean, dans un sourire plein de tristesse. « Je n'aurais jamais espérer la voir vivante. »

Une ombre passe dans ses iris dont Dean ne peut leur donner de couleurs à cette distance distinguant trop les différentes tâches de couleurs pour les voir dans leur ensemble. Sam baisse les yeux et repose son menton sur l'épaule de son frère, à hauteur parfaite. Il ferme les paupières, tâche de refouler son envie de pleurer et ses doutes. Mary est toujours partie, et rien de ce qui a été dit entre lui et Dean ne peux changer au problème. Rien ne contredit la sensation d'indifférence qu'elle semble ressentir à son égard. Leur mère les a toujours trahi ; c'est toujours les frères Winchesters contre le monde.

\- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Dean inquiet de l'humidité présente dans ses yeux.

Sam met sa joue contre l'épaule de Dean, échange un regard hésitant. Dean déloge une main de son dos pour dégager son visage de ses cheveux, passe son pouce sous sur les paupières de son cadet pour effacer ces débuts de larmes qui s'accrochent à ses longs cils.

\- Une autre fois peut-être, murmure le cadet Winchester dans un sourire mi amusé mi amer. « J'en ai marre de me disputer avec toi, j'ai mal au dos avec nos conneries.

Sam termine par remettre son front contre l'épaule de son aîné qui se tend brusquement dans ses bras. Sam devait s'y attendre tient. Il avait oublié de régler cette histoire de culpabilité écrasante qu'il doit absolument soulager pour le salut de son idiot de grand-frère. Ce dernier tente vaille que vaille de s'enfuir de ses bras se sentant ne plus avoir le droit de donner du réconfort après ce qu'il a fait mais Sam refuse tout net. Le cadet Winchester resserre ses bras autour du dos musclé de Dean et lâche un reniflement de contestation.

\- Je suis désolé, minaude Dean en resserrant à son tour sa prise dans l'espoir de lui montrer sa sincérité.

\- Mouais moi aussi.

\- Non Sam. Je suis allé trop loin ! Un peu plus et tu-

\- J'ai lancé la première pierre, réplique Sam dans un haussement d'épaule.

\- Ne minimise pas mes actes ! J'ai failli te tuer ! Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Tu es mon petit-frère-

\- J'ai sans cesse envie de t'étrangler si ça peut te rassurer.

\- C'est pas drôle Sam, grince Dean se tournant vers Sam qui a sa tempe sur son épaule ; leur visage dans une proximité inhabituelle mais sans malaise.

Sam lance son sourire d'enfant au même moment où Dean se dit que son épaule aura côtoyer toutes les parties du visage de son frère.

\- Fais-moi un bisou et tu es pardonné, sur le ton du jeu.

\- Qu- Quoi ?! bafouille son aîné dans un froncement de sourcils.

\- Un bisou, réclame Sam en lui présentant sa joue.

Il y a un flottement entre eux, Dean se sent soudainement comme un gamin à qui une fille lui demande de donner son premier baiser et de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

\- Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais pas-

\- Aller ! feignant l'impatience. Je te préviens, l'offre a une durée limitée ! d'un air chantonnant.

Dean tique à cet instant, la voix de son frère est plaisantin mais son regard à l'inverse si sérieux qu'il se demande s'il pourrait ne jamais être pardonné par son petit-frère. Il devrait savoir que ça n'arriverait jamais mais Dean étant Dean, il se résigne par crainte de ne plus avoir droit à ce genre d'étreinte rassurante et agréable qu'ils ne partagent décidément jamais assez souvent.

\- Ok… souffle-t-il en faisait la grimace, résignée, comme s'il partait au bagne.

\- Mon Dieu Dean, quelle démonstration de bonne volonté ! le charrie le cadet. « Aller. Magne ! »

Dean fronce des sourcils mais finit par poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, il ne reste même pas une demi-seconde qu'il s'éloigne déjà. Sam le dévisage d'un air outré puis de nouveau tend sa joue.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Fais pas l'con Dean ! C'est pas un bisou ça ! T'es une gamine ou quoi ?

\- T'es mon frère ! grogne-t-il.

\- J'suis au courant merci. Pourquoi tu joues ta prude là ?! Ça se fait entre frère, Dean.

\- Ouais bah t'a déjà le câlin, n'en demande pas trop non plus !

\- Je veux mon bisou Dean ! réclame Sam comme un enfant capricieux.

Dean n'a pas le temps de refuser qu'il tombe sur sa _puggy face._

\- C'est pas vrai, rechigne-t-il. Ça va ! Arrête de faire cette tête !

\- Quelle tête ? lance Sam d'un air naïf, ses mots se rapprochant dangereusement de la dispute qu'ils ont eu Dean et leur mère il y a trois jours.

Dean hésite à répondre ayant réalisé la même chose. Sam arbore sa bouille de chiot battu en guise d'excuse, décidément il n'arrivera jamais à le contredire quand il lui fait un mauvais coup pareil. L'aîné Winchester se pince la lèvre, découvre qu'elle est à vif.

\- Tu sais laquelle.

Sam a un éclat surpris qui lui traverse les yeux. Dean veut rejouer la scène. Il a décidé qu'elle ne sera pas synonyme de trahison mais de réconciliation. C'est mieux. Sam ne peut pas être plus en accord avec ce choix.

\- Je ne fais pas de tête, continuant la comédie avec sa moue, heureux de retrouver une de ces disputes ridicules qu'il a toujours avec son aîné.

\- Cette tête !

\- J'arrête quand tu m'auras fait un vrai bisou !

Leurs regards s'accrochent longuement. Une tension étrange sans colère ou inquiétude, quelque chose qu'ils ne parviennent pas à identifier ou se le refusent. Leurs cœurs s'accélèrent légèrement jusqu'à ce que Dean déglutit au pincement de lèvre de son benjamin et cesse de se noyer dans les yeux de son petit-frère.

\- Ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris tu vas pas me lâcher la grappe tant que je l'aurais pas fait, c'est ça.

\- Nan.

Sam lui tend de nouveau la joue tâchant de ne pas se moquer de son aîné. Celui-ci soupire et finit par apposer délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue un peu piquante de son petit-frère. Ce dernier lui sourit si grandement tout en fossette qu'il laisse Dean un peu décontenancé, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi ce simple geste lui donne tant de joie. Sam se défait en douceur de ses bras, garde sa main sur son épaule en souriant.

« Tu me refais plus ça, promet-le ! Ne me demande plus de choisir entre toi ou Cass' ou maman. Ne me demande pas de les sacrifier pour toi. »

\- Je te le promets, jure solennellement Dean plein de conviction.

Nouveau sourire éblouissant du cadet Winchester qui sans que Dean n'ait le temps de le prévoir vient l'embrasser à son tour sur la joue puis, une fois le baiser effectué, Sam poursuit sa route vers les couloirs du Bunker.

\- Tu as dit que tu rangeais ou j'ai mal entendu ?

Dean le dévisage, il n'a pas le temps de répliquer que Sam reprend la parole.

« Merci Dean, t'es le meilleur grand-frère du monde ! avec une candeur enfantine faussée mais ô combien sincère.

Le susnommé suit son benjamin jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du couloir qui mène aux chambres. Sans qu'il n'y pense réellement, il amène sa main à sa joue, essuie vaguement l'humidité qu'a laissé les lèvres de son cadet sur sa peau puis un sourire transparaît sur son visage. Combien d'année n'avait-il pas reçu de bisou de son petit-frère ? Au moins vingt ans. Il croit réaliser que c'est également la première fois qu'il en fait un à son frère. Il lui faisait souvent des étreintes, surtout quand ils étaient enfants mais jamais de bisous sur la joue.

Il rabaisse doucement la main, le regard toujours vague tandis qu'il réalise que Sam n'aurait finalement pas choisi Mary mais bien lui. Il n'allait pas le trahir comme venait de le faire leur mère, Sam partage la loyauté qu'il ressent à son égard et pour Dean qui n'avait jamais pensé cela possible, son cœur se gonfle brusquement, prenant une place énorme dans sa poitrine.

Il doute d'être le meilleur grand-frère comme vient de lui dire son cadet, de même qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir faire autrement que se sacrifier pour son agaçant petit-frère mais désormais il sait. Sam lui est reconnaissant de ce qu'il a fait pour lui depuis leur jeunesse. Sam lui pardonne son l'égoïsme pour l'avoir réclamé pour lui tout seul. Sam lui pardonne pour avoir pousser la violence trop loin allant à le brûler et l'étrangler.

Sam lui pardonne de nouveau.

Une infime partie de lui, lui souffle que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, qu'il viendra un moment où Sam ne supportera plus son dévouement excessif qui vire à une adoration dangereusement idolâtre, que cette exclusivité qu'il lui a toujours accordé finira par définitivement l'effrayer et l'étouffer mais la sensation des bras de son benjamin dans son dos se rappel à lui. Non. Sam l'aime. Peut-être pas autant que lui il l'aime, peut-être pas aussi abusivement mais il n'empêche. Sam l'aurait choisi lui. C'est tout ce qu'il lui faut pour continuer à se battre.

La prochaine étape ? Se réconcilier avec Mary. Plus que tout lui pardonner pour redevenir la famille dont Sam a besoin et dont lui aussi a besoin. Son frère a raison, peut-être que son cœur avait autant besoin de Mary parce que Sam le voulait que lui en avait désespérément besoin.

Il se tourne vers la pièce dévastée, lâche un soupir quand il songe combien Sam l'a bien embobiné avec sa connerie de baiser sur la joue et de meilleur frère du monde. Petit ingrat, tu ne voulais pas ranger le Bunker c'est tout. Ses pensées dérivent sur le bras brûlé de son petit frère, il baisse les yeux, se pince la lèvre puis reporte son attention sur la table.

\- On va commencer par mettre de l'ordre dans le Bunker avant de s'attaquer à des choses trop compliquées, souffle-t-il à lui-même.

Il sort son téléphone de la poche arrière de son pantalon, a une grimace face à l'écran fissurer de part en part mais qui s'allume toujours.

« Cass' ? appelle-t-il alors qu'on décroche. « Ramène-toi, on a besoin de toi pour faire du nettoyage ! »

 **.**

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 *** NB** : Si ce n'était pas nécessaire pour la compréhension du texte, il m'a semblé intéressant de vous dire -ou presque- ce que j'entendais par « Cette histoire ridicule » dont parle Sam et Dean a un moment. En réalité je n'en ai jamais parlé auparavant dans aucune des fictions déjà publiées mais il s'agit là de ce qui pourrait être la « solution miracle » pour que Sam puisse sauver son frère de son enfance ratée, de sa vie de chasse contre une vie de famille normale sans déclencher l'Apocalypse par ailleurs, ce que je considère comme étant le grand rêve de Sam pour Dean.

Je l'ai évoqué sans vraiment le faire exprès (c'est devenu tellement _évident_ dans ma conception de SPN que je l'intègre naturellement et de manière suggéré dans toutes mes fictions). Je n'en dis pas plus parce que je suis déjà depuis un moment en train d'écrire une fiction à chapitre sur le sujet mais sachant qu'elle n'avance pas beaucoup, ce petit lapsus m'a décidé à écrire un OS là-dessus, où Dean apprendrait cette histoire qu'il qualifie de ridicule (vous vous doutez bien que c'est à raison). OS que je tâcherais d'écrire de manière à ce qu'il s'insère avant celui-ci sans tout chambouler tout en pouvant se lire individuellement.

* * *

Pff... J'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirais jamais avec ce OS. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un texte ne m'avait pas donner autant de fil à retordre, s'en était presque sportif.

J'ai une courte idée de ce que pourrait être une suite (Castiel qui découvre le Bunker sans dessus-dessous et les deux frères blessés ne peut qu'apporter d'autre révélation du côté de l'Ange vous ne croyez pas ?!) mais ce OS m'a trop lessivé pour le moment pour que je me mettes à y réfléchir sérieusement. Donc qui sait, bientôt arrivera peut-être un préquel (voir le **NB)** et une séquelle.

En attendant j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette lecture et que vous prendrez le temps de me faire savoir vos sentiments et remarques pour ce texte par un petit commentaire.

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt.

Biz~


End file.
